B.A.P - Goodbye
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Goodbyeright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Goodbye *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Rock, Rap, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 10-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización swipge bwatdeon i sesangi nae mamdaero gulleogaji anheul ttae honja gamdanghal su eomneun jeolmange jeomjeom muneojigo hyeonsiriraneun byeok ape jakku kkeutdo eobsi churakhaneun ge oh nan i sesangeul hechyeo nagayahal banghyangeul irheosseo daeche wae wae wae jeulgeoun komidi yeonghwareul bwado useumdaesin wae nunmuri naneunji naman wae wae wae gaseum hankyeon tteugeowojineun chaek hangwoneul bwado oeroume gonggami gaji nan mwongae hollindeutae modeun apeumdeuri nae yaegigachi moripdwae ireona han beon deo right now No more pain goodbye goodbye yakhaejin nal beoseo deonjigo nareul igyeonaegesseo bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye i sesangeul ttwieo neomgesseo alright pogiran mareun molla nan gwaenhi jogeuphaejil pillyon eobtjanha dwaesseo deo keun kkumeul wihae jigeum nan sumeul goreul ppunya neomeojimyeon ireoseogo silpae ttawi jeulgimyeon geumaningeol That’s right dasi sesangeun nae pyeoneuro doraseogo isseo Never back back back wae manheun saramdeureun gippeumboda seulpeumeul deo deo keuge saenggakhaneunji Run my way way way wae neomunado yarbeun gwi geokjeongppunya namdeul mare hwipsseullyeo georeoganeun gil geudeurui mameun gananhae hajiman beoseonal su isseo dasi tuktuk teoreonaego ttwieo gal su isseo ireona han beon deo Right now No more pain goodbye goodbye yakhaejin nal beoseo deonjigo nareul igyeonaegesseo bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye i sesangeul ttwieo neomgesseo alright keuge sumeul hanbeon deurimasigo nae baeteo hal su isseo niga daheul su inneun huimang gyesokhaeseo georeo meomchuji ma sesangiran geuneureseon nuguboda deo deo deo neon jayurowo silpaeran geon nareul deo ganghage hago duryeoumeun nal deo ttwige haneungeol watch me now No more pain goodbye goodbye yakhaejin nal beoseo deonjigo nareul igyeonaegesseo bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye i sesangeul ttwieo neomgesseo alright Let me say goodbye goodbye nae gaseume bureul deonjigo jinjja naega doegesseo (nan dallajigesseo) One more say goodbye goodbye kkeutdo eomneun tteugeoumeuro han beon deo alright 'Español' Cuando este mundo que he observado fácilmente no va por donde yo voy Cuando de a poco caigo en la desesperación que no puedo soportar por mi mismo Cuando sigo cayendo frente a ese muro llamado realidad Oh, he perdido el camino Para atravesar el mundo Sólo me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Incluso cuando veo una divertida película de comedia ¿Por qué tengo lágrimas en vez de risas? Sólo yo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Incluso cuando leo un libro que supuesta mente debe animarme Sólo estoy de acuerdo con la soledad Pareciera que estuviera poseído por algo Me sigo enfocando en el dolor porque se asemeja a mi historia Levántate una vez más, de inmediato No más dolor, adiós, adiós Voy a deshacerme y alejar mis tristezas y me sobrepondré a mi mismo Devuélveme mi antiguo yo No más llanto, adiós, adiós Me levantaré frente a este mundo recompuesto No conozco la palabra “renunciar”, no hay necesidad de apurarse Está bien, sólo estoy respirando por mis sueños Si me caigo, me volveré a levantar, si disfruto de mis fracasos eso es todo Está bien, el mundo está yendo de mi lado otra vez Nunca volver, volver, volver ¿Por qué es que mucha gente piensa más en la tristeza que en la alegría? Corre a mi lado, lado, lado ¿Por qué la gente se deja influenciar tan fácilmente? Estoy preocupado de caer en ese camino, influenciado por otras palabras Sus corazones son desgraciados, pero puedo escapar de ellos Me sacudiré y correré una vez más Levántate una vez más, de inmediato No más dolor, adiós, adiós Voy a deshacerme y alejar mis tristezas y me sobrepondré a mi mismo Devuélveme mi antiguo yo No más llanto, adiós, adiós Me levantaré frente a este mundo recompuesto Tome un largo aliento y déjalo todo ir Lo puedes hacer, sigue caminando en dirección a esas esperanzas que puedas alcanzar No te dejes que la oscuridad del mundo te detenga Eres más libre que cualquier otra persona Los fracasos son los que te hace más fuerte El miedo es lo que te hace correr, obsérvame ahora No más dolor, adiós, adiós Voy a deshacerme y alejar mis tristezas y me sobrepondré a mi mismo Devuélveme mi antiguo yo No más llanto, adiós, adiós Me levantaré frente a este mundo recompuesto Déjame decir adiós, adiós Lanzaré fuego a mi corazón y me convertiré en mi realmente (cambiaré) Una vez más di adiós, adiós. Con el calor sin fin Una vez más ¿Bien? 'Hangul' 쉽게 봤던 이 세상이 내 맘대로 굴러가지 않을 때 혼자 감당할 수 없는 절망에 점점 무너지고 현실이라는 벽 앞에 자꾸 끝도 없이 추락하는 게 oh 난 이 세상을 헤쳐 나가야할 방향을 잃었어 대체 왜 왜 왜 즐거운 코미디 영화를 봐도 웃음대신 왜 눈물이 나는지 나만 왜 왜 왜 가슴 한켠 뜨거워지는 책 한권을 봐도 외로움에 공감이 가지 난 뭔가에 홀린듯해 모든 아픔들이 내 얘기같이 몰입돼 일어나 한 번 더 right now No more pain goodbye goodbye 약해진 날 벗어 던지고 나를 이겨내겠어 bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye 이 세상을 뛰어 넘겠어 alright 포기란 말은 몰라 난 괜히 조급해질 필욘 없잖아 됐어 더 큰 꿈을 위해 지금 난 숨을 고를 뿐야 넘어지면 일어서고 실패 따위 즐기면 그만인걸 That’s right 다시 세상은 내 편으로 돌아서고 있어 Never back back back 왜 많은 사람들은 기쁨보다 슬픔을 더 더 크게 생각하는지 Run my way way way 왜 너무나도 얇은 귀 걱정뿐야 남들 말에 휩쓸려 걸어가는 길 그들의 맘은 가난해 하지만 벗어날 수 있어 다시 툭툭 털어내고 뛰어 갈 수 있어 일어나 한 번 더 Right now No more pain goodbye goodbye 약해진 날 벗어 던지고 나를 이겨내겠어 bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye 이 세상을 뛰어 넘겠어 alright 크게 숨을 한번 들이마시고 내 뱉어 할 수 있어 니가 닿을 수 있는 희망 계속해서 걸어 멈추지 마 세상이란 그늘에선 누구보다 더 더 더 넌 자유로워 실패란 건 나를 더 강하게 하고 두려움은 날 더 뛰게 하는걸 watch me now No more pain goodbye goodbye 약해진 날 벗어 던지고 나를 이겨내겠어 bring me back to me No more cry goodbye goodbye 이 세상을 뛰어 넘겠어 alright Let me say goodbye goodbye 내 가슴에 불을 던지고 진짜 내가 되겠어 (난 달라지겠어) One more say goodbye goodbye 끝도 없는 뜨거움으로 한 번 더 alright 'Video' '- Este un video corto de la canción con MATOKI - No esta el audio completo por ello abajo el audio' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop